


Danger——办公室play

by Zxy



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 23:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16417742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zxy/pseuds/Zxy





	Danger——办公室play

秘书小姐推开厚重的棕色大门，男人正低头坐在偌大的办公桌前埋头处理着成堆的文件。金丝眼镜架在鼻梁，锋利的下颚骨弧度性感又张扬，专注的神色不怒自威，秘书小心翼翼的关上门，手脚放轻的走过去。

“李总，这是您需要的文件”在桌前站定，秘书小姐轻轻的把手里的文件放到桌子上合适的位置，直起身有些迟疑的接着说道“另外李秘书长明天回国，请问是否需要我派车去接”

派车接机本是她身为秘书应该自己安排的小事，但全公司上下谁不知道李东海身份特殊，李总待他不同寻常，而且他自身更是十分有能力。保险起见她觉得还是应该亲自问一下总裁再做决定。

果然，李赫宰处理文件了手顿了顿，稍稍犹豫了一下，然后迅速恢复头也没抬的吩咐“不用，把航班信息发给我，我亲自去接他。”

 

十月的天开始变得微凉，李赫宰没有让司机来接，一早就开车出了门。

上午的机场还是非常繁忙，人来人往的行色匆匆。李赫宰倒是十分悠闲，虽然依旧是工作日，但他今天没有穿日常的正装，只在黑色的高领毛衣外随意套了灰色格子的西装外套，包裹在深蓝牛仔裤里的双腿纤长细直。

李赫宰心情很好，走起路来脚步很是欢快。李东海已经出差半个月，今天终于回来了，他自然是十分开心。

站在出口处等了半个多小时，终于看到俊郎的男人走了出来。

李东海穿着整套的黑色正装，刘海一丝不苟的抓上去，露出光洁的额头。踩着黑色的皮鞋一步一步走近，李赫宰笑着露出的牙龈也越来越多。

李东海没停，径直把手里的箱子扔给李赫宰后向着车库走去。斜了眼睛冷冷的撇了一眼李赫宰“哟，竟然劳驾总裁大人亲自来接，不敢当不敢当”

李赫宰也不生气，拖了箱子开开心心的跟在他身后，上了车还没等系上安全带，便拽过李东海深深的接吻。

李东海也很配合，伸出胳膊主动的环上他的脖颈，他们分别了这么久，两个人都很想念对方。

如果不是李东海还有工作需要立刻到公司交接，李赫宰真想现在就开车回他们的家，再把人扔到床上狠狠的弥补回这半个月的相思之苦。虽然他自己就是老板，但他的爱人是个工作认真的人，绝对不会允许他这么做。

 

果然回到公司李东海立刻就投入了工作，李赫宰坐在自己的办公室等了很久，终于等回了心心念念的人。

李东海关上办公室的门，刚刚落锁，便感觉身后有温热的身躯贴了上来。转身，滚烫的吻就压了下来。李赫宰一只腿挤进李东海两腿之间，微微上顶，手臂环过腰捏住屁股把怀里的人提起来。李东海紧紧抓住他的袖子，只有脚尖勉强点地，被迫的接受着急切的热吻。

 

和李赫宰接吻是件很享受的事，男人吻技了得，柔软的嘴唇紧贴着他的，时而细细厮磨时而重重压迫，灵巧的舌滑入口腔，彼此用力纠缠再温情安抚。

李东海被吻的晕头转向，恍惚中好像被拽着从门前移开，等到火辣的亲吻尽数褪去，再回神已经被压在高高的书架前，皮带被解开，刚刚还熨帖的一丝不苟的西装裤已经挂在膝盖处，身后的人扶住他的腰，让他不得不向后抬高屁股。眼前尽是书架上仔细排好的文件夹，李东海趴在书架上，看不见的地方衣料声淅淅索索，有些紧张的喉咙发紧。李赫宰的身体紧贴着他，体温滚烫。

李赫宰不知道从哪里摸出了润滑剂，粘腻的微凉液体被涂抹在紧闭的后穴。半个月没做，李东海有点无从适应，身体发紧，却还不忘回头扔给随身携带润滑剂的李赫宰一个“禽兽”眼神。这样的挑衅换来的是李赫宰突然插入的手指。

“啊——”李东海被刺激的突然尖叫出声。被侵入的后穴不受控制的紧缩。

李赫宰贴近他的耳朵，故意的轻轻吐气吹弄他敏感的耳廓，感受着怀里的人越发急促的喘息声，张嘴把晶白的耳垂含进嘴里，用了力吮吸。

空出的手环到身前握住李东海的性器，用了技巧安抚他放松。身后的手指趁机加深探索，揉压着让那处变得更加松软。

李东海紧紧抓住书架边缘，身体慢慢发热，陌生又熟悉的快感渐渐涌来，忍不住主动抬高腰肢，配合着李赫宰伸入更多的手指。

充盈的快感让他得到满足，李东海闭着眼感受着一阵一阵颤栗的快感，微微仰起下巴小声呻吟，身体终于放松下来彻底的敞开。

不断深入的手指终于把后穴完全撑开，粘腻的润滑剂被体温融化，发出淋漓的水声。李赫宰抽出手，终于解了裤子，急迫的把早已坚硬胀痛的下身插入那令他魂牵梦萦的秘处。

李赫宰紧紧的贴上去，下身开始浅浅的抽插，双手抚上李东海胸前的红樱，轻轻碾起揉捏，感受着那潮湿温暖的销魂之处随着他的动作一下一下的紧缩。

他爱死了李东海这副绝妙的身体，白皙顺滑又精韧柔软。李东海被他的动作弄得呻吟不止，藏在喉咙深处的微弱呜咽声更加刺激了男人。李赫宰整根抽出，不再小心翼翼，狠狠的插了进去。

 

拍打声骤然加重，身后的撞击越发紧密，澎湃的快感汹涌而来。李东海被撞的几乎失了神，双腿发颤，手臂用尽了全力才支撑着自己不会滑落。

李赫宰把他翻过来，三两下剥落小腿处碍事的裤子，抬高他的一条腿架在臂弯，支撑在他身后的书架上继续动了起来。

李东海伏在他的肩头，随着撞击的节奏摇晃着喘息。快感太过销魂，让他舒爽的脑海空白，不想其他只想依靠眼前的李赫宰。

血液向下涌入，绵延不断的快感让他下身发软，单腿就快要支撑不住身体。李赫宰好像感受到他的紧绷，退出下身，微微下蹲环腰抱起。李东海立刻默契的用双腿夹紧他的腰，任由李赫宰把他抱至办公桌前的皮椅坐下。

他会意的骑上去，主动向后伸手，扶着李赫宰的下身一点一点吞了进去。

李东海的衬衫扣子已经全被解开，正凌乱的挂在手臂上。李赫宰抱紧他腰靠近，张嘴含上一边的乳粒，舌头不断的挑逗，又冷不丁加重了力道吮吸。换到另一边的同时下身不忘重重的向上顶入，找到他身体深处的隐秘之点狠狠的研磨。

李东海感受着体内翻江倒海的快感，没有意识的身体向后仰倒，李赫宰怕他被硌到，剥了他身上多余的衬衫垫到桌子边缘。

他的腰太软了，轻易的就弯出了让李赫宰惊异的弧度。

李赫宰双眼发红，发了狠的掐着李东海的腰，抖动下身狂乱的翻搅。李东海在这样的刺激里终于爆发出声，快感在他脑子里爆出白光，身前一直挺立的欲望竟然在不受任何安抚的情况下尽数喷洒。

李赫宰把他抱起重新翻过身去，伸手把他的双腿拨弄更开，刚刚高潮的李东海瘫软在他怀里感受着余韵，回过神才发现他竟被李赫宰掰开了双腿正对着办公室那面巨大的落地窗。

虽然知道那玻璃只是单向，可从未有过的羞耻姿势让他害怕，下意识的开始挣扎。李赫宰按住他，埋在身体里的下身重新开始顶弄。闭着眼请问他的脸颊和耳廓安抚着“宝贝乖，没人看得见”

麻酥感卷土而来，腰肢因为刚才的高潮酸软无力，巨大的羞耻感让他的身体变得更加敏感，熊熊燃烧的快感侵蚀了他的理智。他已经释放过一次，可李赫宰始终没有达到极致的顶端。主动动了动腰配合李赫宰更加深入，默契的上下起伏。

他最相信李赫宰，他也愿意给李赫宰任何他想要的极致快感。

涨满的刺激累计到顶端，李赫宰向上的撞击迅速又紧密，终于在最后一次猛烈的抖动里勃发着释放。

 

李东海靠在他怀里平稳着呼吸，抬高了手抚上爱人满是汗水的耳鬓，短暂的分离带来的空虚终于得到慰藉。

 

时间已经是傍晚，绚烂的夕阳正透过落地窗落在他们的脚边，他们相拥的空气仿佛都被渡上了温暖。

春光烂漫，李东海回头，在这橙红色的时间里轻轻的吻上了李赫宰的额头。

【完】


End file.
